Tyranny of King Robb
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Before King Robert's visit to Winterfell, Robb Stark decided to talk to his father about his dreams. When Robb revealed the object that he believe was the cause of his dreams, a beam of light transported Eddard Stark to an alternate realm. He found Bran Stark as a twenty year old man and discovered that his wife and his daughters were killed on the orders of King Robb Stark.
1. An alternate dimension

Winterfell was in chaos as everyone ran around preparing for King Robert's first visit to the North, Ned Stark was in the wolfswood cleaning his sword when his eldest son Robb burst in.

"Father! Thank the old gods I've found you!" Robb exclaimed and Ned turned around confused. "Robb?" Ned said "Are you alright?" he added. "Goddamn it, dad! I need your help!" Robb retorted. Ned pointed to a chair and said "Perhaps you should sit and tell me the problem."

Robb took a deep breath and sat down on the chair "By the gods, I don't know what's happened. I've become...it's the dreams. They're driving me mad." he said. "I never thought you were a man that would be disturbed by dreams." Ned said with a smile. "You don't know...You can't understand...They beguile me with fantastical visions. In my dream, I'm at King's Landing during the war. In fact, in the dream, there is no war. I stay with mother, tending to my siblings. Peaceful and content." Robb said with a serious look.

"It sounds like paradise." Ned said.

"No, they don't stop there, the peace of the vision pushes me to...The dreams become unspeakable. You and Bran are in them, father." Robb said standing up before producing a round looking object "I believe the visions came from this." he continued. Ned fell back in shock as he had seen the object before "Where did you get this?" he demanded. "It was taken from the cyrpt. There was something compelling about it, so I kept it on my person. It's strange, for I cannot remember the soldier whor brought this to me." Robb explained.

"May I see it?" Ned asked and Robb immediately backed away "You're not thinking clearly lad!" he exclaimed.

"You're right. It is the dreams, the dreams that came from this...Apple." Robb relented and allowed Ned to touch it, but once Ned made contact with the Apple a blinding flash of light engulfed the garden.

"Dad! Wake up, it's time to go!" a young boy's voice could be heard as Ned Stark rubbed his eyes and the boy turned out to be Bran Stark. "Bran? You look...old." Ned said still confused. "Don't you remember? I turned twenty yesterday." Bran said looking back at his father before reaching out his hand "Come on, let's go!"

Ned smiled and took his son's hand and they both walked along the road when they heard a woman screaming, the two of them crept up behind the rock and saw three soldiers threatening a young woman. "Where is the leader of the rebellion?" a soldier asked with his sword pointing at the woman's face. "Right here!" Bran shouted and fired an arrow that wounded the soldier while Ned drew out his sword and killed the other two.

Bran grabbed the injured soldier by the neck and asked "Why has Robb Stark send his men to raid the North?"

"Robb?" Ned said with shock. "To find somebody...a young man who tried to steal it from him." was the soldier's answer before Bran slit his throat. "What has Robb got to do with all of this, he's back home at Winterfell." Ned asked. "A lovely fantasy father, you know Robb has gone mad with power long ago. I tried to stop him but failed and now I've brought his wrath upon the entire North." Bran replied as he tossed the soldier's body aside.

"King Robb's men are raiding the Dreadfort, murdering everyone, they are looking for you milord." the woman said. "KING Robb." Ned asked with open eyes as Bran call out for him to follow. The two of them made their way towards the Dreadfort and what Ned saw at the distance made him froze, the entire fort was burning and the screams of the innocents could be heard. "I'm in a nightmare." he said to himself as he followed his grown up son into the fort.

"Only tell us where he is and these people ;live. Refuse and they burn. It's really quite simple." Theon Greyjoy said as he stood outside a house. "We really don't know where the Lord is." a muffled voice replied. "Very well." Theon said and motioned for his men forward. "Wait! Wait! There are women and children in here! Are you a monster? Do not to this!" the voice said again. "You have your chance." Theon said with a smirk and mounted his horse and galloped away.

"We have to free those people!" Ned shouted. "As if I don't know!" Bran yelled back before killing the soldiers that were throwing burning sticks into the house while Ned hacked down the door. "Lord Stark! Thank the seven!" Lord Bolton said with relief "Your eldest son is attacking every single village and fort around the Northern border, we must pull our forces back!" he added.

"Lord Bolton, I want you to lead your people towards Winterfell and order the guards to stay alert in case Robb really does show up." Bran ordered. "There he is! The savage that tried to steal my Apple, the source and symbol of my power!" a new voice could be heard and Ned immediately recognized it was Robb's. "Gaze upon it! For it will be the last object you will ever see! I come to here to destroy both you and your rebellion, for none like you will be allowed to live." Robb said as more of his soldiers came to his side.

Bran was about to talk back when Ned pulled him back. "Robb! Why are you doing this? After all we've been through together! Take hold of your senses!" Ned yelled. Robb smiled evilly and replied "Another of my kin. My father no less, I have never had such firm grasp on my senses. Now bend your knee to your monarch, and make penitence before you're blasted away to your dread reward! Men! Finish them all!" and with that said all of Robb's soldiers charged forward.

Out of nowhere, arrows rained down on Robb's men, the arrows were too many to count that it forced the soldiers to retreat. Bran led his father towards the resistance army camp, where Jon Snow was waiting for them. "He tried to destroy the entire fort, it's all my fault." Bran said. "I do not understand. Robb knows us. He is a man of reason if nothing else. But that was not the man I would call my son." Ned said.

"Are you confused? When would you ever love that brat?" Jon asked. "I know him...I...Jon, Bran, this is all wrong. Robb, the violence, all of it!" Ned replied. "Have you truly forgotten father? Robb was the most arrogant child ever, he forced mother to death, he killed Sansa when she refused to have sex with him and Arya..." Bran retorted but broke down at the mention of Arya.

"He executed her for treason Lord Stark...you were there...I was there...we all were...her death was the reason for this war." Lord Bolton said softly. Ned stood shock for several seconds as he looked around at all the soldiers assembled, they were all mixed up from House Stark, House Tully, House Greyjoy and House Lannister. "We are all that's left of all the great Houses that once ruled Westeros." Bran said after regaining his composure "We need to pull our forces-" he didn't get to finish when an arrow flew right over his head.

"The mad king is here!" Lord Bolton shouted at the top of his voice. "Charge!" Jon yelled and the soldiers ran towards the oncoming forces despite being shot by showers of arrows. Ned scanned the battlefield and noticed his son Robb riding alongside Theon Greyjoy and Lord Rickard Karstark, but for some reasons he was able to hear their conversation.

"Lord Theon, Lord Karstark, I sometimes despair of our project. I question my abilities and my strength. But with you two at my side, I believe we will bring liberty to this country and we will bring it with fists of iron! Can I have assurance of your loyalty?" Robb said. "You have my solemn pledge." Theon replied with a bow. "And mine." Karstark answered with a nod. "Thank you, honorable gentlemen. Westeros will remember you." Robb added with an evil smirk. Theon smiled and drew out his sword and yelled "Give no quarter to the rebels!" and he charged forward.

Ned watched around frantically and he saw Lord Bolton standing a few feet in front of Robb. "You'll not succeed here! Traitor!" Bolton said with his sword pointed at Robb. "You? You survived? How astonishing. This time, I'll make certain of your death." Robb said mockingly. Lord Bolton raised his sword and charged forward, Robb raised the object and right before Ned's eyes he saw Lord Bolton fall to the ground his hands grabbing his head in agony before dying.

Ned decided he had seen enough and ran out to face his eldest son in combat. "Enough of this madness!" Ned exclaimed as he raised his sword in defense but no matter how many times he tried to attack Robb, there was always a barrier that will sent him flying back. As Ned continued to attack, the more tired he became and he made a huge mistake in letting his side open, Robb took the chance and thrust his dagger into Ned's side.

Ned felt the pain, and the impact sent him falling to the ground, he could only watch as Robb walked over with a spear. Robb looked down at his semi conscious father and said "Just in case." before piercing the spear in his father's chest. Ned awoke at the sight of dozens of dead bodies, he looked around gasping for air and wondered how did he survive Robb's attacks, he noticed Jon slumped up against a tree with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"JON!" Ned shouted and ran towards his foster son's body. Jon reached his hand out weakly and Ned took it "Lord Stark, your soldiers fought well but there were too many." he said as blood spluttered out from his mouth. "I will kill the person who did this." Ned swore. "Good...first kill Theon and stop the madness here. Then kill Robb...you must succeed...father..if not you...nobody." Jon said as his eyes closed and his hand dropped down from Ned's tight grip. For the first time, Ned felt a tear dripping down his eyes, even though he knew this wasn't the Jon he knew but it looks exactly the same, just then Bran tapped his shoulder.

"Father, we must go...before he comes back." Bran said as Ned stood up and nodded. "Bran, I want you to tell me every single thing you know about Theon...we're taking him out." Ned said with fury in his eyes.


	2. The Grey Wedding

"Theon Greyjoy is the commander of the western royal army, the only people who can get near to him are the King's personal guards, so if you want to get close to him, the only way is to be a royal guard yourself." Bran said as he stared at his father "The lucky thing is he has camped his men a few miles south of here. But the main problem is where are going to get you the armor." he added. "We could try to sneak in." Ned simply said as Bran laughed.

"Are you crazy dad? The camp is filled with soldiers ten times than the streets of King's Landing." Bran said as a boy of age sixteen came in. "I just received reports from our scouts that the mad king is delivering some prisoners up North to the Night's Watch and the person in charge of the convoy is a royal guard." the boy said. "Well done Rickon." Bran said and patted the boy's shoulder before looking at his father "We'll get you the armor, after that, it's all up to you to kill that son of a bitch." he added.

And true enough, Bran's men ambushed the convoy and killed the soldier in charge and stripped him off his uniform. "Once Theon's dead, light the signal fire and we'll charge in." Bran said. "And show this paper to any guard who stop you, just tell them it's from the king." Rickon added. "Understood." Ned replied as he walked right into the camp without even arousing suspicions.

"Here to see the commander under orders from the King." Ned said in his best voice and handed over the paper that was forged by Rickon. "Go right on in." the guard replied and gestured his hand to the tent. "I told you that I want to be left alone!" Theon yelled but calmed down when he noticed the royal guard emblem "What does the king want of me?" he asked.

"This." Ned replied and stabbed Theon in the chest a couple of times. Theon fell backwards as blood gushed out from his wound "I took you in and this is how you repay me!" Ned snapped angrily. "Who are you...what's happening?" Theon asked as he clutched his wound. "You know who I am." Ned replied. "I've never seen you before in my life! Robb's apple. He uses it to control men you...you have to believe me. I...I was not in my right mind." Theon answered. "What you did at the Dreadfort was of no one's mind but yours." Ned said.

"The Dreadfort? I...I've never set foot in that fort in my life." Theon replied as he reached out for Ned's arm "Please, Robb, he's gone mad. You, you have to bring him down. He's no more a man but a monster. Find Jaime Lannister in Casterly Rock. He can help you..." he said with his final amount of strength before closing his eyes.

"Well, this is awkward." Ned muttered to himself as he walked out of the tent and lighted the signal fire. "This is it! For the North!" Bran shouted as his men gave a war cry before charging towards the camp. It took less than five minutes for the rebels to crush the sleeping royalists, after the massacre Ned looked around for his sons. "Theon told me before he died, to find Jaime Lannister at Casterly Rock." Ned said. "Jaime? He's a fucking good archer, I hope he's well though, last I heard he was captured by the King's men." Rickon said.

"Then we have to break him out." Bran said after thinking. "But how?" Rickon asked "They say that Casterly Rock can take on a million men and the same million men will be repelled, and need I remind you that Casterly Rock is under the mad king's flag and not our Lannister allies." he added. "The only way is to get arrested." Ned suggested. "A good plan but who will go?" Bran asked.

"I will." Rickon said after some pondering. "NO!" both Ned and Bran yelled at the same time. "Listen, you two are the face of the rebellion, if any of you die, the rebellion will die with you." Rickon said. "Alright lad, we'll let you go but...you must stay alive." Ned replied. "That's what I'm good at." Rickon answered.

The next day, Rickon purposely revealed himself in the middle of Casterly Rock and was captured by Lord Karstark and his men. "It's the youngest of the Stark family, Your Grace." Karstark said. "He survived the ambush? Remarkable." Robb said with a smile. "Yes, well, I've captured one myself, Your Grace. In the dungeons, the Lannister who joined that traitor, Loras Tyrell." Greatjon Umber said.

"Have them both beheaded, along with a score of citizens taken at random, as an example to all." Robb ordered. "Random citizens? Isn't that rather harsh, Your Grace?" Greatjon asked. "Harsh? Is it harsh to defend our freedoms? Is it harsh to extinguish those who would enslave us? Lord Umber, I suggest you examine your commitment to the cause, my lord!" Robb said with anger. "I'll have the scaffolds made ready." Greatjon said quickly and walked out. "Rickard, I fear Lord Umber is going soft. See to it that this so called rebellion is crushed, and I'll consider rearranging who's in command." Robb said.

"I already have a plan, Your Grace." Karstark said with a smile. Robb said nothing and walked towards his quarters with Karstark tagging along as the guards dragged Rickon to the dungeons. Rickon glanced around making sure that there was only a few guards before kicking a guard in the nuts, the other guards noticed it and quickly drew their swords. Just as Rickon believed he was going to die, a huge man burst in brandishing his sword and killed all the guards with a single strike "Lord Umber?" he asked in shock.

"Aye, let's get you and that Lannister out of here, it won't be long before Robb finds out of my betrayal." Greatjon said as he cut the ropes that were around Rickon's wrists. The two of them made their way to the lower dungeons and broke Jaime Lannister out of his cell before making their way to the rebel headquarters. When the rebels noticed the Greatjon coming they surrounded him with their weapons drawn "Wait! He's an ally, he helped us escape!" Jaime said stopping them.

"I've come to my senses, I want to help the rebellion." Greatjon said worriedly. "What of the murder of my friend Renly? The families of House Dustin? What about the farm that you burned down with everyone inside?" Loras Tyrell stated as he approached. "All horrible but I really have no control of my mind then, I was being forced to kill." Greatjon answered. "I'll trust you for now but if I find you telling any of the mad king's men, I'll find you and gut you myself!" Loras said and stormed off as the rebels lowered their weapons.

"Ser Loras! The King has left Casterly Rock for King's Landing!" a soldier reported. "I have heard a few rumors that the southern gate commander is sympathetic towards us, we can march our forces straight out of the city by nightfall." Loras said and the soldiers begin to prepare for their journey. "I shall join you to prove my loyalty." Greatjon stated. "Very well." Loras replied "How about you Jaime? Rickon? Will you both be joining us?" he asked.

"Nope, we have things to do before we ride to join Bran Stark in Winterfell." Jaime replied. "Good, we shall see you when Bran takes the capital, good luck." Loras said as he hugged Jaime goodbye. "So, where to now?" Rickon asked. "First, we have to recover a few weapons that my brother Tyrion hid before he died, next we have to recover my armor which was taken from me by my sister Cersie." Jaime answered. "Alright, what shall we do with your sister, I heard that she supports Robb with her life?" Rickon asked. "Kill her." was only Jaime's reply.

After recovering all of Jaime's belongings, Rickon and Jaime made their way towards the southern gate to find hundred of bodies with arrows sticking out of them. "They're the Tyrell guards." Jaime said in shock. "What happened here?" Rickon demanded from a young boy who was hiding behind a bush. The young boy lifted his head and said "Terrible, it was. Terrible! The rebels were overwhelmed, outnumbered four to one. I have never seen such slaughter, that were so many blood."

Jaime looked around and saw Loras Tyrell's body lying face down in a pool of blood with ten arrows sticking out from his body, his sword lying a few feet in front of him. "Where's Lord Umber?" Rickon asked. "I saw the Karstark soldiers dragging him away." the boy replied. "We have to free him." Jaime said immediately. Just then a flying arrow struck the young boy in the heart, and Rickon turned around to find Rickard Karstark with ten of his guards approaching.

Jaime took a step forward as Karstark dragged an injured Greatjon and forced him to kneel "Just one move, and he's dead." Karstark said as he pointed his dagger at the Greatjon. "Don't care about me! Go!" Greatjon shouted. "Shut it!" Karstark shouted and punched the Greatjon in the face. Jaime took an arrow and loaded it onto his bow while Rickon drew out his sword, but what the Karstark soldiers didn't realize was that the Greatjon was already crawling away to safety. "Now!" Rickon shouted and Jaime fired his arrow that pierced thru two of the Karstark men before founding it's mark on Rickard's chest.

By then, the Greatjon managed to grab a weapon and begin slaughtering all of the remaining soldiers before grabbing the injured Rickard as Rickon and Jaime came forward. "I've done such horrible deeds...it's the Apple, but...that's no excuse. Every man holds evil deep within, the apple just brought it out." was Rickard Karstark's last words before dying.

Meanwhile, Bran, Ned and their soldiers arrived at The Twins that is now held by House Baratheon. "We have to cross it, we must cross it." Ned said. "The Baratheons have held The Twins for thousands of years, and they will never allow anybody to cross it without paying debts." Bran said as two riders approached. "Lord Stannis, has granted you passage to cross, only if you dine with him tonight. What answer will you give to our lord?" the rider asked. "Tell your lord, we are grateful and we accept his offer." Bran replied.

Once night fell, Bran and Ned and all their generals dined with the Baratheons, when Stannis stood up with his cup raised. "This is to Bran Stark, the leader of the rebellion!" he yelled as dozens of crossbow men appeared along the sidewalk. "What treachery is this?!" Ned demanded just as a crossbow bolt hit his shoulder. Bran was stunned for a few seconds before he realized what was going on but he was too late as the crossbow men shot him down, he fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his wounds as he saw his generals being stabbed in the back as they rushed to help him.

Stannis drew his dagger and lifted Bran up "Robb Stark sends his regards." he whispered before stabbing the dagger into Bran's heart.

Ned awoke to find himself outside The Twins, he sat up and saw Rickon tending to his wounds "Bran...is he dead?" he asked. "Amazingly, no. Jaime Lannister in now at Riverrun with the remainder of our forces tending to brother's wounds." Rickon replied. "Aye, your son is fucking lucky, we found him dragging your body along the King's Road even though blood was streaming down his chest and face. He fainted after telling us what happened, and the funny thing was Stannis Baratheon stabbed Bran's chest instead of his heart." Greatjon said as he approached.

"What of Stannis?" Ned asked. "The Twins is being put to the sword right now as we speak, once Edmure Tully heard about what happened, he rode out with his men and attacked the Baratheons taking them all by surprise." Rickon said. "Time to rest my lord, we'll wake you once we reach Riverrun." Greatjon said and Ned slept peacefully knowing that Bran survived the attack despite his wounds.


End file.
